Prime Genesis -Ω- Fallen Soldier
by FrozenKeyLD
Summary: Without one, there is not the other. Another never ending circle of infinite possibilities. Or is it? How is one guy able to break the eldest law of balance? Well, it helps when your name is Percy Jackson. [AU;Primordials;Immortality;OCs;OOC]


**Title: [ **Prime Genesis **]**-**Ω**-**[** Fallen Soldier **]**

**Fanfiction Type:** My own twist on a sort of Chaos/Order Percy Jackson Fanfiction.

**Beta:** None

**Expected Update Rate:** Once a month on average. There will be times in which I update faster or slower, so average varies.

**Words per Chapter Goal:** 1,500-4000, maybe more.

**Pairings:** No Percabeth, Thalico, or things of the sort. Don't like it, don't read it. I'll most likely add a slight pairing later on.

**Plot Plans:** It's a surprise. All I will say is that it may be a bit surprising, and that there will likely be one or more stories that continue from where this will stop. I'll probably add a companion story or two containing my version of the universe's will definitely be a companion story about the Four; some of my OCs. It will contain various short stories and legends, and also include their history.

* * *

**Chapter Status**

**Page Count: **11

**Word Count: **3315

**Character Count-Spaces Included: **18015

* * *

**-=-Ω-=-**

As promised, this is the result of my poll; the winner was **CHAOS**. I may or may not continue the _Blazing Light_ series, if I do, it will be completely rewritten and the plot slightly edited.

This will not include HOO. Well, at least most of it will not be included. As far as I care, the Romans had never existed. It makes this easier to write, along with leaving me with characters that are a bit more familiar. The Giant war never happened; Gaea never rises.. However, Percy and Annabeth's trip through Tartarus had very much happened, though through different circumstances. Instead of what the books say, a battle with a rouge demigod got them there. It will be explained more in later chapters, though.. Or maybe this one… Anyway, characters are likely to be OOC. There will be no Percabeth, so if you don't like that, read something else. At most, Percy and Annabeth will be friends. There are none of the other pairings that us fans have come up with, such as Thalico, Perlia, etc. There may be pairings later on, though I'm not quite sure.

I also apologize for the lateness of this; I've been busy, and as always-writers block. Gotta love it. I won't hide it though-I haven't been inspired to write lately. Sorry about that but there isn't much I can do about it.

* * *

**[Prologue]**

"_And as we rise with our hopes, our dreams, we slowly plummet with our fears and hatred, but we never give up, as is the way of humanity."_

(All quotes will be by me.)

I Do _not_ own anything from the PJO books, nor the books themselves Those rights go to **Rick Riordan**, the genius himself.

* * *

He didn't mean to find it, not that it matters. It was all a stupid accident.

But that's all life is, isn't it? Full of mistakes, tragedies, ends?

Yet there he was, standing in that temple. The temple that had seemed to call his name, that seemed to whisper with the ever present wind, distracting him, lulling his mind into a pleasant daze.

He hadn't even noticed that he had walked inside. His instincts screamed at him. _Danger! Beware! Quickly, get out!_

His mind, however, overpowered those pleas with thoughts of tranquility. Thoughts of long overdue peace from this _ever-hating_ world.

But he knew it wouldn't; _couldn't_ last. Not when your name is Percy Jackson. Never. That would be way too much to ask. He would just keep playing a never ending game of ding-dong ditch.

Oh to knock at Deaths door, only to narrowly escape before he found you and ended you. Permanently.

So he went with the flow; followed the trail that the Fates had laid down for him, waiting for the moment when the world would change. Waiting for the Beginning, or the End.

Then Seeker came.

Of course, he didn't know who she was then. The image of a beautiful woman with pitch black hair, sapphire eyes, and impossibly pale skin had just flickered to life in front of him. She was wearing a white Greek dress with a midnight blue silk cloak. Traditional Greek sandals wrapped around her feet, and she was holding a thick book, covered with ancient leather. Her form seemed to flicker unstably; a hologram, most likely.

His mind cleared with a slight prick of pain, and his eyes narrowed at the woman. She was obviously immortal, but not a god. No, Percy could _see_ the deep blue aura surrounding her, which shouldn't have been possible. Not for demigods, _never_ for demigods.

Then again, everything's possible in a world of lies.

Perhaps it was the _raw power_ of the being in front of him. Then again, maybe it was the temple, or better yet, maybe this was all a dream. He never went on this quest; no, he was still back at his cabin at camp.

Such wishful thinking. No, this was too clear to be a dream, even a demigod dream would be slightly blurred, the dreamer left feeling either oddly weighed down or slightly euphoric throughout the dream.

Reality then.

Huh.

Then she spoke. She didn't really make any sound. Her mouth wasn't moving. No, she was speaking to him through his _mind_, something the Olympians would never do. They'd learned not to after his _glorious trip_ through Tartarus with Annabeth. It'd changed everything.

Lets save that thought for later.

"_Who are you to enter my temple?_" She projected. It was hard to describe her voice; it may have been beautiful, but it was distorted; the age of her software worn down; easily a step away from completely shutting down.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon-" He was about to say more, but his voice refused to flow; it was as if someone had switched it off.

"_That's all I need to know. Twisted words and fancy titles will earn you no points here. All that matters is that you're here, alive and well. Lets hope for both of our sakes that you stay that way_."

She threw her book at him, which, fortunately for him had vanished a foot away from his face, only to reappear in her hands, this time with a dark, sea green cover that had faded to grey at the edges.

"_This is the story of your life, Percy. Past, present, and the certain future. That which is unchangable is displayed here, your battles, your challenges, and, ultimately, your death. However, as fate is ever changing, the possibilities are endless. Enemies may change, even the cause of death_." Her smile chilled him to the bone. This was unnatural. No one should know their fate, especially not the fate of someone else_._ Only the Fates themselves have that power.

Or did they?

He wasn't so sure anymore. If his life experiences have taught him anything, it was that nothing is certain. The mere fact that the Olympians are still alive proves it.

He was thrown out of his thoughts as she continued speaking.

"_Such a sad life. Torment fills your dreams, just like irritation fills your life, right? Lets start here, eh? The second modern son of Hades. Such a sad child, run mad by his own family. Shall we see what happened?_"

**-=-Flashback-=-**

"Calm down, Jay. It doesn't need to be this way."

He was talking to a teenager a few years younger than himself. unfortunately, he was also talking to a teenager who was pointing a Stygian iron sword at his throught. The harsh metal wasn't thouching him, but the mere presence of it made ice lash through his veins.

"But doesn't it Percy? Why not? We're all mad here, we just choose to ignore it. But you, aren't you worse than the rest, like me? Join me Percy; join the legion of the dark, or die fighting not to."

Jay was a troubled kid, even for a son of Hades. No one knew why, though. Many thought he was crazy; more than once, people have caught him talking to thin air, speaking of trust and battle.

Percy had found out though; Jay was mad, not in anger, but as in sanity. His mortal parent had made him this way, telling him of dark thoughts and fiery revenge. All because Hades had to leave.

"Jay, just let him go. Please, we can talk about this, but put your weapon down."

Annabeth. Right, Annabeth was there, trying so hard to get Jay to _back down_.

But he wasn't sure if Jay had even noticed she was there. He was completely focused on the one person at his mercy; at the end of his blade.

Percy's hand slowly inched it's way toward his pocket. Riptide had to have comeback by now, right? Heknew Annabeth had noticed this movement, but he was positive Jay hadn't. Not yet.

That's what he was counting on.

In one smooth movement, he'd stepped back, uncapped Riptide, and batted away Jay's sword.

Said person definitely was not happy. Their battle began.

You see, Jay, urged on by his mother, wanted to gather demigods and storm the underworld, taking out Hades as he did, and perhaps taking over camp for his own uses.

Percy found out. He'd gone into the forest, only to hear talking. Using what stealth he could manage, he'd listened as Jay told his plan to another demigod. as soon as he'd heard enough, he had started making his way back to the Big House to tell Chiron, only to be ambushed and pinned to his current position, Riptide thrown deep into the woods, and the other mystery half-blood gone.

Annabeth seemed to have come after him when he didn't return.

Anyway, all of that led to the present.

_Parry, swipe, duck. Backup, parry, thrust_. He started going on autopilot as his instincts took over, lending him the strenth he so desperately needed. Although Jay wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, his swordsmanship had grown to an impressive level; not quite at Percy's, but close.

The fact that Percy'd gotten a slight cut on his neck when he'd moved hadn't helped much. Stygian iron has the ability to suck out a part of your soul if it cuts you and is held to the wound. You know, iron-to-flesh contact. Even iif you only get cut, it would feel like icy fire was racing through your body, no matter if its only as big as a papercut, of a long slice down your arm. the effect is the same, only stronger the larger the wound is.

_There's your chance! Now, disarm!_

Jay's sword clattered to the ground, and suddenly their positions were swapped. Jay was at Riptides tip, completely at Percy's mercy.

Smirking.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you, Jackson?'

Without waiting for a response, he'd tapped his foot to the ground, and his skin had paled to a near pure white color.

He briefly thought he'd felt Annabeth's hand circle his, pulling him away.

Then he was falling.

All he could hear was the wind in his ears. What light there was had swiftly been put out as the earth closed over them. He could feel Annabeth holding onto his arm, and he dully noted that she'd never let go. They were falling together, whether they liked it or not.

And Jay. Percy wasn't sure, but he'd thought that Jay had fallen with them into this chasm he'd created.

Tartarus. Percy knew that that was the destination that Jay had in mind. He could think of no where else as they fell. How long was the fall supposed to be? Three, four days? Or maybe nine, or ten. He didn't know, but with his best friend with him, all he could do was hope that there was water underneath them.

On the second day, or what he'd assumed was the second day, he began to pray. Not to God. No. He wasn't even sure if there was a God, other than those he'd learned to live under. So he'd prayed to Poseidon, in hope that his father could stop them, save them. Then he prayed to Zeus, that the impact wouldn't kill them, or at least, wouldn't be painful.

Then Hades, The ruler of the dead himself. He'd asked that he'd be merciful, that should they die, then they die honorably, and not by gravity. He'd confessed of a future he'd wanted, the children of his thoughts, and the would-be house by a lake.

Then the rest of them, assuming they could do something. He'd said nothing to Aphrodite, Ares, and Hera, for instance, since they could either do nothing, or they'd hated him. He left out others as well, as his voice started to grow quiet and hoarse.

So he'd waited. For what, he didn't know, as any of his would-be saviors could do something.

Couldn't they?

How long had it been now? Five minutes, or three years? It seemed like they'd spent an eternity falling.

Then he thought he'd heard a voice, a smooth whisper against the wind.

It vanished within seconds, and after a minute of waiting, Percy's decided he'd dreamed it. After all, he hadn't slept since three nights before the fall, thanks to his near-constant nightmares, and didn't plan to anytime soon. Maybe Hypnos was coming after him, coming to relieve him of his existence before his death.

Then he'd heard it again, slightly clearer now.

"...-cey...can you h-..."

A pause, and then it came into his head. The voice of his uncle echoed slightly as he spoke.

"Percy, listen and listen well. The others cannot do anything, only I can and even my power is limited when it comes to Tartarus. All I can give you is a way out; Death has agreed to open his doors to you if you can reach him. Go to the heart of Tartarus, I have lit your path, follow it well; only you can see it , so stick by it. The journey will be harsh, but do not lose hope. As for Jay, I can do nothing. By saving him, it would be considered favoritism, though I wouldn't even if I could, the traitor. Farewell, nephew. Good luck."

Silence.

He was sure that they'd reached the end of the line when he could sense water under them.

Strange. Then again, how many rivers were there in the Underworld?

So maybe not. He didn't know their names, of course; only a few of them- Styx, Lethe, and the Acheron. The other two he'd forgotten. It made little difference now; all of them had potentially deadly effects, though some more than others.

As the cavern began to widen and light up, he'd pulled Annabeth to him, because he knew that the impact was gonna hurt.

He summoned the river, swiftly pulling it toward him before the feeling of Stygian iron washed over them.

Huh. The river of misery.

Welcome to Tartarus.

**-=-Flashback End-=-**

"_Interesting… Your faith is strong, and your mental stability still seems balanced. You'd shown bravery when you didn't panic, and were creative in whom you'd prayed to. Good enough for me, honestly, but the rest… Oh well_."

She seemed amused as she spoke, which hadn't settled his nerves in the slightest. He'd shifted, slightly uncomfortable in the ancient temple, and her eyes flickered to his face.

"_Anyway, shall we continue? Here we go, your future._" She flipped through the books pages, humming contentedly as she did so.

"_Shall we get straight to the point?_" At his nod, she'd continued; "_you are going to die within three weeks. Choose how you spend them well."_

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. If you tell anyone that they're going to die, you'll likely get the same responce. The whole 'I'm too young to die' BS. However, every once and a while, there will be that person, the one who accepts their fate, and doesn't let mourning interrupt what time they have left.

He'd supposed that he was one of those people. Duly, he'd nodded to the woman, whose small smile of sympathy went unnoticed.

He'd worked hard to make himself underestimated, and while he may have looked stupid every now and then, it had given him man advantage. You see, he wasn't nearly as oblivious as he'd seemed to be. It had helped him out when people didn't ask as many questions, and left him the easier ones.

Now, however, he'd voiced something peculiar that he'd noticed.

"You're only at the middle of the book , though. Doesn't it end after death? Or perhaps it just tells of what I do in Elysium, or Asphodel, maybe the Fields?"

She smiled, a gentle one, and not one of her amused grins.

"_That depends on you, Percy. You have a choice, offered maybe once in a millennia. Maybe. I'm here to give you this offer, only available after death; I am one of the four original being of the universe, older than the gods themselves. I would like you to become my apprentice, and in extension, the apprentice of the four of us. I am Seeker, the original being of wisdom, and the eldest deity of good luck. The others are called Curious, Infinity, and Imagine. Should you accept, you would be the fifth most powerful being in the world, and, should you continually improve, _the _most powerful one, despite us_."

In a single graceful movement, she'd pointed at a small indent in the bricks of the nearest wall.

"_Take out that brick. Behind is a small pearl. Once you've died, you may wait as long as you want, or never use it. But if you want to, just crush the pearl. You'll be teleported to us, and will be able to start learning. Whatever you choose, just note that this temple wil vanish as soon as you leave, and you will be unable to tell anyone about it, or your fate. Goodbye, Perseus._"

After she'd spoken, it had seemed like she was a monster hit by celestial bronze; her image had dissipated like a pit scorpion would turn to dust.

Percy had stood relatively still up to this point, and now moved toward said brick. With a slight grunt of effort, he'd unlodged it from it's hole, and gathered the pearl from its would-be tomb.

It was dark blue with scattered white flecks, like the sky at midnight. Fortunately, it had a hole through the middle of it, large enough for him to string it onto his camp necklace.

As he walked out of the temple, he couldn't help but shiver as the air around him grew cold; it seemed to suffocate him before suddenly vanishing. He'd turned back to look for the source, but to his surprise, there was nothing there.

The temple seemed to have vanished into thin air, leaving behind nothing but a memory lost in the wind.

* * *

**Well. That was the prologue. Hope it was long enough for you guys, and hope you are enjoying it so far. Like I said, there will be no mentions of the Romans or anything from HoO except for the fall to Tartarus, and even that was revised from Rick Riordans original in order for it to fit into the story. Sorry if some things aren't very well explained; the part with Jay may be confusing, and how Percy had found the temple was somewhat left out. Maybe I'll edit this one day.**

**Anyway, the chapter status is at the top of the page; word count, page length, all that good stuff. Please, No flames. I'm not in the mood. Any flames will be ignored.**

**Period.**

**So…**

**R&R, favorite, follow, do whatever you do.**

**I'm out. Cya next time.**


End file.
